Sepenggal Kisah
by LotusCrimson
Summary: Pacarnya itu Nyebelin. Gak romantis. Gak peka. Dan parahnya, ketika ia ingin memberikan keperawanannya untuk hari pacaran mereka yang sudah satu tahun, pemuda itu justru menolaknya. Demi apapun! Kyuubi tak akan menyerah setelah malu bukan main!


Sepenggal Kisah

Naruto U & Kyuubi/Kurama

Rate: T+

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Pacarnya itu Nyebelin. Gak romantis. Gak peka. Dan parahnya, ketika ia ingin memberikan keperawanannya untuk hari pacaran mereka yang sudah satu tahun, pemuda itu justru menolaknya. Demi apapun! Kyuubi tak akan menyerah setelah malu bukan main!"

* * *

Berada di atas tubuh Naruto dipagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Menopang dagu, dan menatap pemuda itu yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan akan dada bidang itu yang terasa dipayudaranya. Terasa keras. Khas laki laki biasanya. Aroma akan tubuh itu serasa membuat Kyuubi mabuk, bau akan citrus yang tercium. Kulit kulit yang bersentuhan serasa mendesir ke dalam tubuhnya. Hanya tank top dan celana hotpan saat ini yang membalut tubuhnya, menunjukkan akan lekuk tubuh.

Kyuubi berhenti menyandarkan dagunya, meletakkannya pada dada Naruto. Fokusnya tetap pada pemuda itu. Tampan, harus ia akui itu. Pacarnya merupakan siswa kedua tertampan di sekolahnya setelah Uchiha Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki wajah yang terkesan 'tampan yang kasar', Naruto memiliki wajah 'tampan yang manis', membuat ia sering mengatai Naruto feminim. Pemuda itu biasanya akan berada dipojok ruangan sambil aura suram melingkupinya.

Kyuubi terkekeh mengingat itu, sebelum wajahnya berubah masam. Walau memiliki wajah yang rupawan, pacarnya tidaklah seberengsek si Uchiha. Pemuda ini tak pernah memamfaatkan wajahnya agar dapat menarik gadis gadis yang menginginkan 'cinta satu malam' padanya. Ia tau, pemuda itu telah sering digoda oleh siswi lain, namun ia tau Naruto tidak akan tertarik akan segala tawaran yang diberikan oleh mereka. Naruto sudah punya dirinya. Dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan bermain di belakang dirinya. Ia tau itu, namun ketika saat itu tiba…

" _Na-Naruto, aku ingin memberimu hadiah hari pacaran satu tahun kita. Ini sesuatu yang berharga bagiku"_

"… _.Maaf, Kyuu. Aku tidak bisa"_

…pemuda itu juga menolaknya. _Ni cowok homo atau apaan?_ Sempat terpikir dalam hatinya bahwa Naruto menjalani cinta terlarang dengan Sasuke. Pada malam akan bulan yang benderang mereka menjalin akan cinta kasih yang—cukup, Kyuubi rasa _Fuujoshi_ -nya mulai kambuh

Lamunan Kyuubi terhenti ketika Naruto terlihat akan bangun

"Selamat pagi, Naruto"

Matanya terlihat mengerjap ngerjap. Sebelum biru jernih itu memandangnya. Dan pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, walau terlihat masih setengah sadar. Ah, seperti hari hari biasa.

Naruto memegang bahunya, sepertinya ingin memindahkannya ke samping agar pemuda itu dapat bangun. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh itu mencegahnya. Membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher. Menghembuskan nafas di sana. "Sebentar lagi. Lagian ini masih 5.40 AM. Kita masih punya banyak waktu kok"

Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi saat ini, namun Kyuubi tiada mau beranjak. Tentu saja! Kyuubi tidak salah di sini! dan ia tidak akan pernah mengaku bahkan jika ia yang salah sekalipun! Ia adalah seorang _Ojou-sama_ yang keinginannya selalu terpenuhi!

Kyuubi dapat merasakan Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Kyuubi cuek akan hal itu, tetap pada posisi dan menghirup aroma citrus itu dalam dalam. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini dulu, merasakan akan kenyamanan tubuh Naruto yang melingkupinya.

Ketika detik berubah menjadi menit, Kyuubi dapat merasakan tubuhnya akhirnya dipindahkan oleh Naruto. pemuda itu bangun dan membelakangi tubuhnya, tengah bercermin. Bibir Kyuubi mengerucut sebal.

"Kita harus sekolah, tau" wajah itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Agak miring. "Lagian, jangan masuk ke kamar cowok seenaknya dong, dasar gigolo"

"UAPAAA?! K-kau barusan bilang apa?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. kembali sibuk melepas kancing bajunya di depan cermin. Hanya sebuah pakaian yang melayang dan kini berada diwajah Kyuubi sebagai jawaban.

"Keluar gih, aku mau ganti baju"

Kyuubi melempar baju itu kesembarang arah. Rambut merahnya melayang layang dengan delapan cabang, yang sayangnya tidak dilihat Naruto sama sekali. Dan akhirnya, Kyuubi menerjang Naruto dari belakang.

"Awwww! K-Kyuu, jangan mulai la—adawww! Jangan menggigitku! Kau ini hewan apa?!"

 _Name: Kyuubi. Level: 45. Weapon: gigi. Skill: taring Kitsune yang tajam yang dapat membuat bekas dikulit dengan gigitannya_

OoO

Sejak kecil, Kyuubi telah biasa hidup dalam kemewahan. Makanan yang ia santap selalu akan berada pada makanan kelas atas dan kualitas bagi seorang bangsawan lainnya. Keluarganya adalah seorang konglemerat, tentu saja. Jadi, hal hal seperti ini adalah suatu kesenangan baginya yang sulit didapatkan dulu. Namun ketika ia telah memutuskan tinggal bersama pemuda ini, itu mudah untuk ia dapatkan.

"Oh! Apa sedang ada hujan saat ini?! lihat semua makanan ini!" Kyuubi memandang pada makanan untuk sarapan pagi hari ini. matanya terlihat berbinar binar. "Tumis tauge. Tauge dingin saus kecap. Dan tauge sup miso. Apakah kepalamu terbentuk kemarin?!"

Mereka tengah sarapan saat ini. Di sebuah ruangan minimalis dengan meja kecil sebagai tempat makan.

Naruto menyumpit salah satu hidangan ke sana menuju mulut. "Sisa kemarin"

"Ooo!"

"Dan, Kyuu…"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah…setidaknya kau memakai celana dalam? Kalau perlu, pakai baju sana! Jangan keliaran Cuma pakai handuk!" tiap kata semakin berubah menjadi nada panik. Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya melihat hal itu. Tersenyum jahil.

Kyuubi memajukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dibalik handuk. "Ingin melihatnya?"

Namun, sebuah sentilan didahi justru yang ia terima. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Habiskan makananmu. Kita berangkat sekolah setelah ini"

OoO

Wajah Kyuubi tertekuk. Menempel pada mejanya sejak tadi. Saat ini jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Entah mengapa ia sedang tidak merasa bersemangat saat ini. Memandang luar jendela dengan pandangan jauh. Tengah melamun.

"Kau baik baik saja, Kyuubi?"

Suara temannya, Yakumo.

"…Um"

"Kata 'um' tidak terlihat baik baik saja untuk seorang Kyuubi"suara kursi yang ditarik dapat terdengar. Gadis itu pasti tengah duduk di sampingnya kini. "Memikirkan tentang Naruto?"

Wajah itu kali ini mendongak sedikit. "Jujur saja aku bingung harus ngapain lagi, Yakumo. Cowok homo itu susah diajak begituan"

Keringat jatuh

"Kalau dia homo nggak mungkin mau pacaran ama kamu"

"Abisnya sih... laki laki normal mana yang nggak mau melakukan hal itu? aku nggak ngerti deh ama jalan pikirannya" suaranya mengecil. "Apa jangan jangan jenis kayak aku ini bukan tipenya"

Yakumo tersenyum. Terlihat bijak untuk gadis seusianya. "Mungkin dia punya alasan tertentu, Kyuubi. Naruto itu pemuda yang baik, aku tau itu. Jadi aku yakin dia tidak melakukannya dengan alasan bodoh semacam itu. kau itu cantik, kau tau"

"Tetap saja kan, dia itu tampan, dan banyak para siswi yang ngincar dia di sekolah ini" Kyuubi bersidekap, membuat dadanya yang cukup besar itu membusung. "Siapa tau akan terjadi 'ini', dan 'itu', bukan?"

Yakumo menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya. Kyuubi terlalu posesif, menurut pendapatnya. "Jangan terlalu berpikir buruk. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung nanti" tangan itu mengelus kepala Kyuubi. "Berpikiran buruk hanya membawa petaka. Katakan padanya betapa dirimu mencintainya. Buat ia yakin bahwa kau memang pantas untuknya. Perjuangkan itu semua, Kyuubi"

Senyum Kyuubi mengembang. Wajahnya terlihat kembali bersemangat. "Terima kasih, Yakumo. Kau memang bijak seperti biasa"

Yakumo hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong ngomong kau masih melakukan 'itu' bersama Kiba _playboy_ itu tiap hari?"

"Kyuubi… kau membuat _image_ -ku dimata _reader_ yang udah bagus jadi jatuh"

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih?"

 _Name: Kurama Yakumo. Level: 89. Skill: topeng gadis anggun ala Yakumo_

OoO

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kyuubi membereskan akan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas selempangan miliknya. Setibanya di depan gerbang sekolah ia melihat Naruto yang tengah bersandar di gerbang sana, menunggu dirinya.

Kyuubi menghampirinya. "Menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga" pemuda itu berbalik. "Ayo pulang"

"Um!" Kyuubi menggambil tindakan agresif dengan memeluk erat lengan kanan Naruto. Membuat sang pemuda agak salah tingkah. Kyuubi dapat merasakannya, dadanya menempel erat ditangan kekar pacarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum jahil melihat hal itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sekolah?" Naruto bertanya

"Tidak juga. Seperti hari biasa"

"Hm~"

Naruto tidak mengajak bicara lagi. Kyuubi menatap wajah pacarnya. Bentuk wajah yang agak lancip, mata biru yang terlihat menenangkan, dan bibir agak merah yang terlihat lembut. Sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk dikecup…

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ah, pikirannya mulai mesum lagi.

Tidak lama hingga akhirnya wajahnya jadi cemberut ketika mendengar beberapa bisikan gadis yang merupakan anak sekolahan lain yang melewati mereka. Kata kata pujian akan fisik yang dimiliki oleh pacarnya. Dan ia tidak suka dengan itu. Walau Kyuubi tau Naruto tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya, namun…

"Mengapa kau juga menolakku?" suara gumaman itu lolos dari bibir Kyuubi. Menghentikan langkahnya dan mengendurkan pada pegangan tangan. Wajah tertunduk ke bawah.

"…"

"Dari semua wanita, mengapa kau juga menolakku?" wajah Kyuubi berubah sendu. Menggigit pada bibirnya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan seluruh yang ia punya untuk Naruto, sebagai bentuk bahwa ia benar benar mencintai pemuda itu. Namun mengapa dia menolaknya?

"Aku menyayangimu, Naru. Sangat. Karena itulah aku ingin memberikan hal paling berharga bagi diriku. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintamu. Aku rela melepasnya hanya untukmu. Dengan rasa gugup dan senang karena hubungan kita berjalan hingga kini, aku ingin memberikannya sebagai bukti cinta. Tapi mengapa menolaknya?" Kyuubi tidak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. "Apa… apa aku bukan tipemu? Apa aku tidak memuaskanmu?" kepala itu mendongak. Menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku akan menjadi apa yang kau mau asal kau tetap bersamaku! Aku akan belajar dengan keras jika kau mengharapkan seorang pendamping yang anggun, bukan gadis cerewet sepertiku!"

Kyuubi telah mengatakannya. Menahan akan perasaan yang membuncah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia benar benar mengatakannya. Dan Kyuubi merasa lega.

"Aku…." Naruto bersuara

Kyuubi menatap pemuda itu penasaran. Menunggu… menunggu… hingga akhir detik hampir berganti menit, membuat ia kesal. "Aku apanya?!"

Naruto justru berbalik. "Se-sebaiknya kita pulang"

Kyuubi menarik lengan baju itu. "Jangan melarikan diri… kumohon…" suara Kyuubi lirih.

Naruto berbalik. Menghela nafasnya pelan. Menyentil akan dahi gadis itu. Menatap datar. "Jangan minta yang aneh aneh deh, kita bahkan belum pernah ciuman dibibir—"

Kata katanya terhenti ketika sebuah benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya.

"K-k-kau…"

"Sudahkan?!"

Kali ini, helaan nafas Naruto lebih panjang. Tangan itu mengelus pada puncak kepala pacarnya. "Kyuu, mengertilah, aku masih trauma akan kejadian yang menimpa Ibuku. Orang bernama Minato itu begitu saja meninggalkan ibu ketika ia mengandungku. Tak bertanggung jawab akan kata kata busuk yang ia ucapkan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu"

"Tapi… aku tau kau akan bertanggung jawab Naruto…"

"Ini bukan masalah 'aku akan benar benar bertanggung jawab atau tidak', tapi apa yang ingin kamu berikan terlalu berharga. Kamu harus menjaganya sampai saatnya tiba, Kyuu. Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang lain; kamu yang menjalaninya di sini." senyum lembut terpatri di sana. Wajah itu terbasuh akan kemerahan senja. "Apakah itu penting? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tak pernah meminta sepeserpun uang pada keluargamu walau mereka terus memaksa kita agar tinggal disalah satu mansion mewah yang ayahmu miliki. Kamu juga tidak keberatan tinggal di Apartmen bobrok milikku. Kamu menerimaku apa adanya… dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menerimamu apa adanya."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau cinta kenapa tidak?—kenapa aku harus begitu memandang fisikmu? Kenapa harus memaksamu menjadi apa yang kuinginkan? Cukup menjadi dirimu saja, itu sudah cukup buatku. Yah… walau aku cukup kecewa karena dadamu kebesaran. Aku lebih suka yang simetris"

Kyuubi memukul Naruto untuk kalimat yang itu

"Hei, hei, kok malah nyalahin aku untuk pernyataan itu. Tadi kan kamu sendiri yang nanya bagaimana tipe-ku"

"Dasar nggak peka!"

Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan itu. "Biarin" ia berbalik dan menoleh sedikit dengan kepala agak miring. "Masih mau melakukan 'itu'?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Dengan sebuah senyum ia menggeleng lemah. Kembali memeluk tangan Naruto dengan senyum terus bertengger.

Senja terasa sangat indah untuk Kyuubi hari ini

 **END**

Mumet belajar buat UAS, numpahin otak dulu ketulisan. Saya harap bagi pembaca baik laki laki maupun perempuan dapat mengambil hikmah dari cerita ini. Dan, sungguh, karakter Naruto di sini benar benar laki laki kesukaan saya (walau sebenarnya saya laki-laki, dan kata kata saya bukan berarti saya homo). Saya harap banyak anak anak zaman sekarang yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti saya… walau saya tau itu seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami

saya harap fict ini cukup menghibur para pembaca. Minat review?


End file.
